


Deadlines

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blade is on a deadline. Lester has to sit back, shut up, and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadlines

**Author's Note:**

> Blade borrowed from his creator with permission.

Lester looked at the clock and sighed. He'd had plans for tonight, but then the blasted detector had gone off and sent his lover, and the rest of the ARC's resident special forces, off on what had turned out to be a wild goose chase, literally. Prehistoric wild geese. Judging by the reports he'd been getting intermittently from an increasingly irritated Cutter and Ryan, whose emails had been getting shorter and terser as Cutters got longer and more irate, they were going to be eating goose for the next month. And while the anomaly had finally closed, it didn't look like the team were going to make it back before midnight, which didn't bode well for the plans Lester had had for celebrating his birthday with his lover.

At ten to midnight he slammed his laptop shut and practically tossed it into the drawer, locking it so sharply that he was in danger of breaking the key.

"Now, now, James, that's no way to treat government property."

He looked up to see his lover lounging in the doorway and smirking.

Blade stalked across the room, looking like some kind of sleek predator, and leaned down, trapping Lester in his chair and kissing him hungrily. "I have it on the best authority that the cameras in here are going to be suffering from a temporary failure for the next ten minutes so lean back, shut up, and be good. I'm working on a deadline here."

He dropped to his knees before Lester could say anything, deft fingers making quick work of his lover's fly.

Lester groaned and glanced at the door worriedly. Blade hadn't locked it or even closed it properly, just pushing it to behind him.

"No one is going to interrupt us," Blade promised. "They wouldn't dare."

"What did you tell everyone?" Lester hissed, realising that there was a good chance the whole of the team knew what was about to happen.

"That I had a birthday present to deliver and that if they got in the way I'd get cranky." He reached down and pulled a knife out of the side of his boot, noting with a grin that Lester's heart rate sped up and his cock got harder at the sight. He tossed it over his shoulder and heard it stick in the door. "Ryan doesn't like it when I get cranky, so he'll make sure they all leave us alone. Now hush."

Lester groaned again and leant down, kissing him deeply. "One of these days I'm going to strangle you."

"But not until after I've sucked your brains out through your dick," Blade said confidently. He pulled another knife out and with a flick of his wrist cut Lester's boxers to pieces, leaning down and swallowing him whole as soon as the silk fell away from his erection.

Lester gripped the arms of his chair tightly, his knuckles turning white as he fought to stay still and not choke his lover. He bit his lip, not wanting to make a noise and draw any more attention to them than Blade already had.

Blade swallowed around him and then pulled back, scraping his teeth gently over the sensitive skin. He rubbed his tongue against the slit, knowing that Lester loved how that felt and then he reached down and rubbed his lover's balls with the tips of his fingers.

A hoarse cry forced itself past Lester's closed lips and he jerked convulsively, coming hard down Blade's elastic throat before slumping back in his seat.

Stretching up Blade kissed him slowly, sharing his come with him and then exploring his mouth until the only thing he could taste was his lover's usual flavour with a slight bitter undertone from the coffee he'd been drinking all evening. Just as he pulled back, Big Ben started striking twelve in the distance. He smiled and stole another quick kiss.

"Just in time," he said with a smug smile. "Now tidy up, James, there's a good boy. The cameras will be coming back online any minute. And then grab your coat and take me home and you can have the rest of your present." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Lester rolled his eyes and sat up. Tugging the silk of his ruined boxers out from under him he shoved them into his pocket and did his trousers up again. He stood up and pulled Blade to his feet before pushing him back to a more respectable distance. "You are a menace, Corporal," he said softly. "Now go on, I'll meet you in the car park in ten minutes. And this time, don't keep me waiting."


End file.
